


Tryst

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-13
Updated: 1998-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Another response to the theme of Elevator Sex.





	Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Tryst by Sarah Bradbury

This one's for Rad, who (among other things) suggested the idea of Elevator Sex Theme Week.  
(although after her recent posting, I am somewhat reluctant to offer this up. How can one follow a master?)  
Not only is it a PWP, it's a MWM (motivation, what motivation?) -- don't do lookin' for motivation, she ain't there!

Title: Tryst  
Author: Sarah Bradbury ()  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: more smut  
Distribution: um, list archive ok, but I'm not sure about other things. Email me.  
Summary: Elevator Sex Theme Week. 'Nuff Said!

* * *

Scully stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button marked 12. She was so preoccupied by the case she had been brought in to consult on, that she barely noticed the other people in the car. Nor did she notice when all but one of them got off at the sixth floor. She did, however, notice the grinding stop the elevator made between the 9th and 10th floor. And she noticed the vehement "Shit" uttered by the only other occupant of the elevator.

The tall blond woman turned to the confused FBI agent and explained, "This happens all the time. The City government has enough money to refurnish all the Judges' chambers, but they can't fix the elevator in police headquarters." She picked up the emergency phone, her anger apparent just below her cool exterior. "Rosie, this is Rebecca. The elevator has stopped again. Could you get someone to come get us down. We're between 9 and 10. Thanks. I appreciate it." She replaced the phone and slid down onto the floor in resignation. She looked up at Scully. "It'll take them about an hour. You might as well make yourself comfortable."

Scully sat down opposite the other woman. She was still caught in another world. After a moment her thoughts were interrupted.

"You're one of the FBI agents here on the Strangler case, aren't you?"

Scully looked up and saw the woman across from her, as if for the first time. She noted the badge at her waist and the slight bulge of her gun under her tailored blue jacket. The woman grinned at her.

"I'm a detective in Vice. The Strangler case is pretty brutal, isn't it," the woman said softly. Scully nodded. The blond woman moved closer to Scully and put her hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. Scully looked up in surprise. She was not used to receiving comfort from anyone, much less strangers. But something in the woman's eyes stopped her. This woman knew the pain Scully felt. The pain for the mutilated victims, the pain for the horrors of the world. Scully let herself be comforted by the hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at the detective. Who bent her head down and kissed her. Scully couldn't believe the feel of those soft, electric lips. She responded purely on instinct and returned the kiss. For a brief moment, before both women pulled back in shock. The detective recovered first.

"I'm so sorry. I don't usually kiss women I don't know."

Scully just laughed at the sheepish look on the other woman's face. "It's okay. It was nice." It felt good to forget about the horrible case she had been working on and just enjoy the moment, she thought. She reached up and kissed the flustered detective again. This time it didn't last for only a moment. Without breaking contact, Scully got up on her knees and leaned into the woman. She pulled up her skirt far enough that she could straddle the woman's legs. She wrapped both sets of fingers in the blond hair and pulled the woman tight into her. She alternated between gentle, caressing kisses and hard, intense ones. Her entire world had become focused on the contact between those two sets of lips. She could feel the woman underneath her gasping for breath. Scully reluctantly pulled back and looked into the woman's eyes, seeking permission to continue. Permission was there, clouded in a haze of passion.

Scully reached down and slowly unbuttoned the woman's blouse. She pushed the fabric to one side to reveal a full, firm breast, enclosed in satin. She ran her fingertips across the silky surface, feeling the nipple stiffen in response to the contact. She grasped the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and slowly and deliberately rolled it between her fingers. Scully looked up at the blond woman. Her head was thrown back and her eyes closed. Scully smiled in satisfaction. She bent down and took the erect nipple in her mouth. She sucked the nipple and fabric into her mouth and played over its surface with her tongue. She slid her teeth along the smooth fabric of the bra and gently nipped the sensitive bud. The woman underneath her groaned.

Scully put her hand between the woman's legs. Her fingers glided across the cool wool pants seeking the hot region underneath. When her fingers reached their target, they took possession. She held the woman for a long moment, fingertips pressed into labia, heel of hand ground into clitoris. Her lips sought out their own gratification in a satin-clad nipple. Scully sensed rather than perceived the woman underneath her moving her hips, increasing the contact between hand and sex. Scully used her thumb to tease the already distended clitoris, her fingertips slowly massaging the labia. The woman moaned and pushed her hips higher into the air. Scully rode the woman's writhing, increasing the pressure of her fingers with every thrust. Her teeth teased their captive nipple into a state of painful erection. With one final wild thrust of her hips, and a short, sharp cry, the woman came in Scully's arms.

Both women collapsed in exhaustion. Scully leaned her head against the woman's bare chest; the blond woman absently stroked Scully's hair. After a few minutes, the elevator lurched. Both women jumped up and quickly straightened out their clothes. By the time the elevator moved again and the doors finally opened, they were presentable. They smiled and shook each others hands and parted.

end


End file.
